A "Self-concordance" model of effective goal striving has recently been proffered which builds upon the motivational perspective of Self-determination theory. The P.I.'s model proposes that people differ in the ability to select personal goals which well-represent their values and interests. Those who lack this skill are typically less able to attain their goals, and also benefit less (in terms of increased well-being) even when they do attain their goals. The proposed research will explore one possible cause of this deficiency by studying the process of "self-infiltration" in which people mistakenly come to believe that an authority's prescription was originally their own idea. Specifically, Kuhl and colleagues' non-reactive computer methodology will be adapted to explore both the situational conditions and the personality styles which lead people to mis-remember "expert-recommended" goals as their own. One study aim is to show that self-infiltration is more likely to occur to externally or "control"-oriented people, especially under pressuring conditions. A second aim is to show that falsely self-attributed goals are rated as lower in self-concordance, validating self-report measures widely used by self-determination researchers. A third aim is to show that "false" goals receive less effort and are less well-attained during the months following the initial experimental session, precisely because they do not well-represent the person's true values, interests, and emotional preferences. Results from the proposed research will give new understanding of the processes and conditions in which people may be "led astray" by heavy-handed authorities, perhaps hampering their ability to develop coherent self-direction in life. Results may also highlight the processes by which people can detect and integrate subtle signals within themselves, in order to choose "wise" goals. With this knowledge counselors will be better able to advise counselees, and will be more aware of the possibility that their suggestions may become harmfully implanted in their charges.